Ask Ichigo!
by Hichigolvr
Summary: Go ahead and ask Ichigo anything you want! He has nothing better to do! rules and guidelines inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Knock, Knock, Moe'suckras!**

Before we get to the actual column, I'd like to lay down some guidelines.

1) This is not only an advice column. Feel free to ask Ichigo anything you want! However, for the sake of our audience, please try to keep your questions PG-13 -rated. Thank you.

2) While this is primarily a column pertaining to Ichigo, questions to other characters are permitted.

3) It's optional, but we'd prefer it if you signed your questions personally.

4) Concerning pairings: tread lightly! 5) Replies to questions will come once a week. In most cases, only one question will be answered per week.

6) Have fun!

We look forward to receiving your letters!

~Hichigolvr.

I based this story off of a popular story for a video game based on another male character of Assassin's Creed. They idea belongs to the writer 'Iguanablogger"


	2. Chapter 2

_Dj Gin asks:_

_So Ichigo how's life? (That includes love life, school life, etc)_

_Sargentnojo asks:_

_Hey Ichigo do u like ur new bankai or ur old one?_

_Platinumstar3 asks: _

_Hi ichi I have always wanted to know do you like Orihime? Because you and her could be a pretty cute couple._

_Lollipopgirl asks: _

_Hello Ichigo if your sister Karin was dating someone at a very young age or if she was dating toshiro would you allow that?_

First off my editor would like to thank all of you for your questions. Usually I will only pick one question but I couldn't choose so I will answer them all.

Dear Dj Gin,

I guess my life is pretty good. Nothing to note. Schools a bother sometimes but I get through it. If only my sensei would stop hitting me on the head with a damn book all the time. I don't know if I should be talking about my love life much… but let's just say I have my eyes out for someone…

Dear sargentnojo,

I like both of them… they both have their strengths and weaknesses. Like my old Bankai was lighter and easier to swing but my new one can hit harder and cause more damage. The one thing I don't like about my new Bankai is that damn 'x' on my neck and calves. That shit is itchy as hell! I'm not joking.

Dear Platinumstar3,

Um… well this is a sensitive topic… in all honesty my damn mind comes up with some… weird dreams about her. I'm not saying that I don't enjoy them sometimes but Orihime is a dear friend I wouldn't want to break that friendship for a slight chance that she likes me back… N-NOT saying that I like her though! Haha… erm… NEXT QUESTION!

Dear Lollipopgirl,

I'm highly against my sister dating while they are in middle school… I just think that they are too young to start going through heartbreak and all of that stupid shit. As for toshiro dating Karin… I can't choose a side. She seems to like him but I don't want him bringing hollows and trouble to her. Plus they would have no way of communicating between the human world and the soul society. So if she gets older it is her choice. I have no choice. But that fucking captain better prepare for a fight with me before he is allowed to even date her!

Sorry this took me long but hollows and life can suck. We look forward to your future questions just tread carefully.

Till then,

Ichigo Kurosaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wings through Skies asks: **

**Hey Ichigo, just wondering what are your goals in life? What I mean by that is what job do you see yourself doing in the future?**

Dear Wings through Skies,

In all honesty, I haven't given it much thought. I always thought that I could just do what ever came up to me. I guess I want to help people. I've been doing that for awhile now, and I think that it would be a good field for me. No my dad wants me to go into the medical field and I have been thinking about it for some time now. Uryu is thinking the same thing. Orihime is planning to go to a culinary school (I'm scared for her teachers). Tatsuki is going to become a dojo master. All of my friends already have their lives planned out. I'm stilling here still thinking about it. I've gotten scholarships for sports but I don't know what I want to learn yet.

I guess the reason is because I was so wrapped up in saving Orihime and defeating Aizen.

Fighting and the soul society made me forget that I was still human. I was going to have to grow up and die only to see my friends again.

Sure one day I want to find a girl, settle down, have a couple kids, but my past will never escape me.

Maybe one day I will get hit in the face with the answers to both my goals.

Laters,

Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

><p>Hichigolvr: Ichi-kitty that was too deep! You are gonna scare off my readers!<p>

Ichigo: I don't give a damn! And I'M NOT ICHI-KITTY! SO STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Hichigolvr: But it sounds so cute!

Ichigo: Damn woman!

**_We look forward to your future questions! :D_**


End file.
